Disciples of the One Truth
The Disciples of the One Truth are a group of self-proclaimed holy warriors, fighting against injustice and hunting down heathens. While retaining a relatively noble-oriented visage, in reality, the Disciples are nothing more than religious zealots who are bent on spreading the word of their God, by any means necessary. History Origins Initially, the Disciples originated from a splinter faction, that broke from the Knights Templar. While their original intentions were to prolong the ambitions of the Knights Templar, this mission became corrupt and twisted over time. The reason isn't fully known, but it is believed that it had something to do with their leadership. Over time, the Disciples of the One Truth shifted from a dominant Christianity-based faith, and formed their own religion. This was on the basis that their deity, the One Truth, would one day grace Earth and reshape it into a utopia. Adopting this monotheistic ideology, the Disciples began rather lengthy crusades to oust anything considered heresy. Most times this involved other religions, and especially involved those who used magic. Magicians, warlocks and sorcerers are seen as abominations, and are actively hunted down. In recent years, a man from Ireland suffered this fate, having his entire town slaughtered because of these anti-magic terrorists. While mainly a wandering faction, the Disciples of the One Truth have recently rooted themselves in Haven City, causing trouble for the populace of meta-humans and non-humans. While this was brought to the attention of the city's authoritative figures, they have already spread their numbers to dangerous levels. Every day, the Disciples manage to recruit more and more to their numbers. Eyewitnesses have even claimed to see Satanic activity, suggesting that their God isn't a god at all, but a demon. This still remains unconfirmed, as many eyewitnesses are either killed or they have fled in terror. Forces The ranks of the Disciples are separated into various castes. The Devoted are considered to be the newly initiated, having only joined the order recently. After preforming a ritual of passage, the Devoted become the Faithful, having proven their loyalty to the religion. The Templars and the Champions represent the main bulk of the military force, with soldiers trained in close and ranged combat, and utilizing anti-Magic techniques to disable heresy where it lay. While the Templars are the basic combat force, the Champions are a more elite force, consisting of heavily armored soldiers with a wide arsenal of weapons and devices. The Priests are purely meant to recruit more Devoted into the group, and conduct ceremonies. The Archpriest does much of the same, though only one is ever active at a time. The Archpriest is solely responsible for conducting the initiation ritual, which inducts newly Devoted into the religion. The Duke and Archduke are charged with managing the Disciples' military, training their soldiers to be the best. While the Dukes are more of captains, the Archduke is a general, and a force to be feared on the battlefield. Lastly, there is the Pope. Not much is known about him or her, only that they lead the Disciples and can commune directly with the One Truth. Category:Factions Category:Lore